


[podfic] as long as stars are above you

by oakleaf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble Collection, F/M, POV Outsider, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: Have you heard? A Xingese princess is giving up her title to marry some Amestrian commoner!–- Some testimonials.--Podfic ofas long as stars are above youby synchronicities. Length 18:58. Author's summary above.
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] as long as stars are above you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [as long as stars are above you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603779) by [synchronicities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synchronicities/pseuds/synchronicities). 



> This was recorded as part of VoiceTeam 2020 for Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell, for the week 4 challenge "Post-Canon", which asked for any audio work that takes place post-canon for any fandom.
> 
> Many thanks to synchrocities for their permission to podfic their wonderful work!

**This is a podfic of _as long as stars are above you_ by synchronicities**

### Details

Length: 18:58

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/as-long-as-stars-are-above-you-fma-podfic/as%20long%20as%20stars%20are%20above%20you.mp3)

### Credits

#### Music

Clear Waters by Kevin MacLeod  
Link: https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/3516-clear-waters  
License: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/

#### Cover art

Made on [Pixlr X](https://pixlr.com/x/) using the following stock images from Unsplash

  * [House under the stars](https://unsplash.com/photos/okVKDPzTd6s)



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos at the original story if you enjoyed this!


End file.
